


A Change of Attire

by PrettyKittyFics



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Multi, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyFics/pseuds/PrettyKittyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom drives Hibiya into Momo's closet. Cross dressing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Attire

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Yes, I’m aware of my inaccuracies in my description of the base)

Hibiya walked aimlessly through the halls of the base. Having declined the offer to go shopping with the rest of the Dan, him and Shintaro were now the only ones home (And Shintaro wouldn’t leave his room). Bored out of his mind, he let out a loud sigh and leaned against the wall. 

“I should’ve gone with them. I don’t know what I thought I had better to do here” Hibiya spoke out loud to no one. 

He pulled himself off the wall and began wandering again. Now he drifted through the various rooms of the base, thinking different things about each of them. After a short time, he landed on the closed door of Shintaro’s room. He would never be Hibiya’s first choice to talk to, but being so close to Momo, he actually knew Shintaro more than he did some of the others. He knocked on the door.

“Hey, Shintaro. You in there?” Hibiya asked

“Yeah” A voice called out from beyond the door

“…Wanna do anything?” 

“Not really”

Well, that was the end of that. Hibiya wasn’t entirely sure what a NEET was, but Shintaro gave him a pretty good idea. The boy walked away from the door and continued drifting again. 

Now he floated through the other member’s rooms. He was relatively sure they didn’t mind. 

Most of them were pretty standard, with a few hints of personality littered about. Mary’s room, for instance, was lined with bookshelves; and Konoha’s room had food wrappers hidden in every crevice. Eventually he found himself in Momo’s room.

She may be an idol, but Momo was never one to throw her wealth around. Still, although she had an average looking room, she indulged in the luxuries she could. Upon closer inspection, one could see her room had a very sizable walk-in closet, and by far the nicest bed in the base. Hibiya learned this quickly when he first joined the Dan (A few months ago, now). He would hate to admit it, but sleeping in Momo’s bed always seemed to provide him with the best sleep of his life (Momo being right next to him certainly didn’t hurt either, but he would never say that out loud). 

Hibiya sat down at the foot of the bed and sighed again, still unsure of what to do with himself. For the next 10 minutes, he stayed almost motionless on the mattress, perfectly demonstrating the definition of “Doing nothing”. His mind read idle thoughts of little importance. He did this sometimes when he had nothing to do and had tired his legs from pacing.

After 10 minutes of nothingness, he regained some of his motivation. He got up on his feet and stood for a moment, looking around the room, scanning for anything of especial interest. He caught sight of the idol’s walk-in closet. 

For whatever reason, he walked in. There wasn’t anything else to do, he supposed, and it was one of the few corners of the base Hibiya had never seen before. Upon entering, he was taken slightly aback at how many articles of clothing there were, but kept in mind that she was an idol and could be expected to own lots of clothes. Also, considering how often she goes shopping, it would actually be weird if there weren’t more. All he found odd was that he seldom saw her wear anything other than her pink hoodie. He briefly inspected each item.

There was a lot to see. Along the racks, a large assortment of T-shirts, hoodies, jeans, shoes, socks, scarfs, and more was aligned. The more he looked, the more astounded he was that someone could own so many clothes. So many types of clothes. Although she always seemed to look the same at first glance, as he glanced at all her outfits, Hibiya began to realize that Momo never quite wore the same thing. Every pair of jeans had a different stitching pattern, or some designer touch. Her hoodies came in various shades and colors, with different markings or words on each of them; and the T-shirts she wore underneath were all completely different. Suddenly, he almost felt generic.

Hibiya looked at what he was wearing. Standard enough, just a T-shirt and jeans. Fine for just laying around the base. Still, being surrounded by this huge variety of clothes made him feel very basic; almost jealous, even. Even when he went out, he usually just put on a jacket over his shirt. After entering the closet, however, he felt a sudden urge to expand his wardrobe. 

The fabric around him began to seem very inviting. Momo always had a sweet and welcoming radiance, and her clothes reflected that. As soon as he walked in he had smelt the faint scent of…perfume? He couldn’t tell, but it was a nice, girly kind of smell. He took one of her hoodies off the rack; one of her usual pink ones. It felt soft and warm, and retained the smell of the idol, which gave him the most embarrassing sense of comfort. It was obviously made for a female build. 

Hibiya clutched the hoodie for a moment, before poking his head out of the closet door. No one was home yet. He had never considered wearing girl’s clothes before, but once he walked into the closet, the temptation became strong. It seemed horribly wrong, but at the same time, what was the big deal? He thought about what would happen if someone saw him. If Momo saw him, she would probably be mad at him for wearing her clothes, and if anyone else saw him, he would probably die of embarrassment. He pushed those thoughts away. After all, Momo might not care; and why would anyone else come into her closet? 

Finally, he pulled the hoodie down over his body, feeling his arms through the sleeves. It felt as soft and warm as he expected. Obviously, Momo’s clothes didn’t fit him perfectly. The sleeves stretched past his hands, making him feel slightly like his cyber-girl friend, and the waist went well down his legs. He fell in love with the loose fit and soft fabric against his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself for a moment and took in the warmth. It felt far better than anything he owned. 

After allowing the difference in comfort to set in, he went back to the rack, now tempted to try something else on. Towards the back, next to her collection of sweat pants, were all of her socks. Again, he had never noticed how many she had, but when he thought about it, he could recall her wearing knee high socks on several occasions. He always thought they looked good. 

The more he searched the pile, the more shocked he became at how many pairs there were. Everything from anklets to thigh high’s seemed to be there, and just like before, a feeling of sick temptation grew on him. Now he tried to resist it. A pink hoodie was one thing, but this was way too girly for him. He tried his best to push away all thoughts of trying them on, but the feeling was ever present. He couldn’t shake the urge. More and more, it felt like he just had to. At least, just try. There was no harm in trying, right?

Hibiya found a long pair of fuzzy thigh-high socks and pulled them out. Immediately, his face blushed a bright red. He couldn’t seriously be doing this, right? As much as he hated the thought, he really wanted to do it now. Well, if he couldn’t resist doing it, then he had to at least get confirmation that he was alone. 

He peeked out the closet door, slowly. Obviously, no one was there. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Momo. 

“Hey. Everything okay?” He tried to sound casual. He felt like he came off as creepy.

After about a minute, his phone buzzed with a reply.

“Yup! Everything is good here. We probably won’t be back for another 2 hours or so. You alright?”

Hibiya responded with a simple “Yeah, I’m alright. See you then.” And went about his activities. Now he had his confirmation; he would be alone for at least another 2 hours. Plenty of time. He also felt he could count on Shintaro not coming out of his room. 

Hibiya put his phone away and sighed a bit, hoping to get the blood in his cheeks to recede. He looked back to the socks. He had officially decided to put them on, now he just had to get through the worse part. With great hesitation, he slid his jeans down his legs and kicked them off.

Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in just his underwear, he began pulling the first sock up his leg until it couldn’t go up further. The material felt softer than he ever could have imagined. Immediately, he pulled the second sock up in the same manner. 

Again, Momo was a few sizes larger than Hibiya, so the socks that would normally stop at the thigh ended up covering Hibiya’s entire legs. This made them feel a lot like pants, but softer, and warmer, and with much more freedom. 

Hibiya couldn’t help but feel shocked at how good they felt. Obviously they felt good when he held them, but wearing them was an entirely different experience. As awkward and embarrassed as he was, he was also in a state of pure bliss. Between the soft fabric of the hoodie and the warm fuzzy material of the socks, he never wanted to take these clothes off. They also brought him a certain feeling of laziness. He sat down on the floor of the closet, having little motivation to move. Still, he wasn’t content just sitting on the floor. After a moment of relaxation, he stood up again and looked down at himself.

“So…when does my vagina come in?” He joked at his own expense. He almost couldn’t help it. 

Still, it felt amazing. He meant it when he said he never wanted to take these clothes off. Again the feeling of laziness hit him, and he felt a horrible urge to lie down and rest somewhere. Carefully, he peaked out the closet door. Momo’s room was still empty. He still had a couple hours to himself. He walked out of the closet.

“Can’t sleep now. Not like this.”

He argued with himself to stop him from going to sleep in his new outfit. He would surely wake up to a pissed off idol. Still, he found himself drifting closer her bed. 

“…Just for a second…just to see what it feels like…”

Against his better judgment, Hibiya climbed onto Momo’s bed. Already he felt how insanely soft her mattress was. He had slept on it before, on numerous occasions, in fact, but it never failed to amaze him how comfortable it could be. The pillows were the same way. He adjusted himself into a position that he hoped wouldn’t allow him to fall asleep, pulled his hood up, and pulled the covers over him.

Now, about Momo’s bed: Hibiya and Mary could both tell you what a horrible trap it was. As soon as you get under the covers, you are placed under a spell. You cannot leave until you are 100% fully rested, and even then it is a horrible chore. How Momo was able to maintain a job that required her to be able to get up early and with only a minute’s notice was a mystery. 

Immediately, Hibiya found himself ensnared on the bed. His muscles weakened. He felt his body melt away. He had an overwhelming sense of underlying panic.

“Get up…get out…now…. if you don’t…” Hibiya couldn’t even finish a thought. His brain was already halfway asleep. In his mind, he could hear her voice now. His eyesight went blurry as he buried his face into a pillow.

~~

“Hibiya…?“

Hibiya slept curled up like a kitten on Momo's bed. His hood covered his eyes and most of his face, and his arms recessed halfway back into the sleeves of the hoodie. His legs, still wrapped in thigh-high socks, were held close to his chest. He started to regain a shred of consciousness.

“Ah…” he pulled the hood away from his eyes and could see the silhouette of the orange haired idol in front of him. His eyesight returned to him, giving him a detailed image of Momo looking down at him on her bed. 

“Oh, uh, sorry about…” He tried to apologize for going to sleep on her bed without asking

“Are you wearing my clothes?” 

“…”

Hibiya stopped moving entirely. He hadn’t even remembered he fell asleep in what he put on. He honestly tried his hardest to apologize again, but failed to make a sound. He was completely frozen. His face turned red with shyness and white with fear. For a moment, he really, truly thought he was dying of embarrassment. Eventually, he stuttered something out. 

“I….I….a-am…so sorry…” even that he struggled to get out with the mess of emotions that flooded him. 

“Hm…so, you like ’em? Momo asked

“I…. what?” 

“The clothes. Do you like wearing them?”

“Are you…not mad?”

Momo giggled. “No, I’m not mad! To be honest, I sorta saw this coming.”

“Huh?”

“So, do you like it?”

Hibiya thought for a moment. “…Yeah, to be honest, I kinda do” he sheepishly answered

“This is perfect! No one else in the Dan shares my taste in clothes, so maybe now I’ll have someone I can share a wardrobe with!” Momo actually got excited for a moment thinking of all the things she could do with a cross dressing Hibiya. 

“Ah…share?”

“Sure, you can borrow my clothes any time you want”

“Really…?”

Momo sat down next to Hibiya’s balled up form. “You know, I think you look pretty cute in them!”

Hibiya offered some form of grunt in response. He was never totally sure how to respond to being called cute. He pulled his hood down further slightly, enticing Momo to stick her hand in and scratch his head. Hibiya blushed, as per routine. Momo now repositioned herself fully lying down next to Hibiya, sliding herself under the covers with him in doing so. 

Momo slid one arm underneath Hibiya’s head for him to rest on and the other around his back, pulling the boy’s ball form closer to her. Hibiya stretched a little, rubbing his socked legs against Momo’s thighs and stomach.

“Those socks feel nice on you” Momo said

“Yeah…they’re…really soft…”

“Yeah, they’re nice like that. I had a feeling you’d like that about them”

Momo hugged Hibiya a little tighter.

“Lets get some rest now. You’re obviously still tired” Momo said

Hibiya mumbled something in response and buried his head in between Momo’s neck and chest, listening intently to her heartbeat. Momo’s hoodie and thigh-high socks still felt amazing on him. He would give anything to never take them off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, this very quickly descended into fluff without plot. Anyway, longer than I ever intended but still pretty short. Please, do let me know if you would be interested in seeing anything more like this (Or just more from me in general)!


End file.
